Happy Ever After
by Chambre 313
Summary: Recueil d'OS - Et si le bonheur était juste là sous notre nez et que le destin l'agitait narquoisement devant nous, sans que nous ne pouvions jamais l'atteindre ? Ou pas. Après tout, il n'y a qu'à tendre la main !
1. Votre mère

**Happy Ever After**

**\- Votre mère**

"-Votre mère, Lily, elle a été la seule et unique trace amour dans ma vie jusqu'à ce jour. La vie n'a jamais semblé vouloir me sourire. Lorsque j'étais enfant, et que j'ai rencontré Lily pour la première fois dans le quartier moldu où nous vivions, on nous traitait comme des monstres, que ce soit la sœur de Lily, les autres enfants, mon propre père…

Mais Lily était très belle, et sa beauté n'avait d'égal que sa bonté. Je n'avais jamais cru qu'elle soit capable de haine… _son regard sembla se voiler… _C'est sans doute bien pour ça qu'elle est allée à Gryffondor. C'était une bonne élève et elle n'avait les œillères habituelles de sa maison.

Nous étions très proches à Poudlard, de bons amis. J'avais énormément de mal avec la bande des Maraudeurs, mais elle prenait toujours ma défense, contre sa propre maison. Elle leur pardonnait, moi pas. La haine, c'est quelque chose que mon père m'avait appris à coup de ceinture…

Et puis il y eut ce jour… la première guerre approchait, nous ne pouvions pas être dans le même camp, ce n'était pas ainsi que le destin opérait. Un mot de trop et je l'ai longtemps cru capable de haine, lorsque je venais de découvrir l'amour. Notre amitié est morte ce jour-là. Elle s'est marié avec James et elle semblait heureuse. Je n'y pensais plus jusqu'à ce que j'entende la prophétie.

La machine infernale et inarrêtable du destin s'est actionnée… Je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, demandant de l'aide à Dumbledore contre ma participation en tant qu'agent double, suppliant le seigneur des ténèbres de l'épargner.

_Il semblait au bord des larmes, son corps tout entier était agité de tremblements._

J'étais prêt à tout, à faire n'importe quoi qui ait pu la sauver… Quand je suis arrivé dans la maison à moitié en ruine, la chambre à moitié détruite. Dès que j'ai vu le corps de votre père inanimé, une partie de moi savait… Il était trop tard. Alors je l'ai vu, inanimée, à terre… J'avais toujours vu ses yeux verts si pétillants et pleins de vie… Je… Je ne me souviens plus très bien de tout ça… Je me suis laissé emporté par le chagrin durant plusieurs moins dont je n'ai plus aucun souvenir maintenant. Juste d'avoir serré son corps devenu si froid contre moi. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

Mais je me souviens d'une autre chose. Ce même jour, au même endroit, au même moment, j'ai pu voir ses yeux, ses mêmes yeux si innocents et pleins de vie… Je me battrai alors pour elle, pour qu'elle ne soit pas morte en vain. Pour que la seule personne qu'elle ait souhaité sauver, la personne à qui elle avait donné sa vie… Je ferai tout pour protéger ces yeux si vivants…

_Il avait fermé les yeux, des larmes dévalaient ses joues sans que le flot ne semble se tarir._

Et lorsque je t'ai vu à Poudlard, tu ressemblais tellement à James… Je t'en voulais tellement de lui avoir pris la vie… Et de te jeter dans la gueule du danger comme si son sacrifice n'avait pas eu d'importance… Je vous haïssais tellement pour ressembler tant à James et si peu à Lily…

Et puis, la machine s'est remise en branle. À nouveau, ces yeux verts étaient en danger… J'en ai tellement voulu à Dumbledore… J'avais l'impression qu'il m'avait manipulé, que je n'étais plus qu'un pion sur un échiquier… Mon unique but, la seule chose au monde qui pouvait compter pour moi était de te protéger… Mais il fallait que je te laisse mourir pour cela… J'ai tellement haï Dumbledore pour ça… Et j'ai eu tellement peur de le voir si faible, dans son bureau à m'expliquer que je devrai le tuer et que je devrai te laisser mourir. Puis dans la tour d'astronomie, appuyé contre la rambarde comme le faible vieillard qu'il était devenu…

Je me suis tellement haï pour avoir échoué… Tu allais mourir !"

Severus s'interrompit, son corps était secoué de sanglots alors qu'il s'était recroquevillé dans son fauteuil…

"-Tu peux le faire, s'il te plait ?"

Il leva mollement sa baguette, et un filin blanc en sortit, avant qu'une biche ne se mette à gambader dans la pièce… Invoquer Lily, alors qu'il pleurait pour elle... Seveus était épuisé… Harry se leva, et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Severus posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Harry lui embrassa la tempe.

"-Merci beaucoup Severus…"

Il laissa une trainée de baisers sur son visage avant de l'embrasser en le serrant fort dans ses bras, si fort qu'il aurait pu le blesser. Mais il l'aimait si fort, si fort que c'en était douloureux.

"-J'ai eu si peur pour toi…

-Tout va bien Severus, je suis là maintenant. Je ne suis pas mort, Voldemort n'est plus. Tu pourras enfin être heureux. On pourra enfin goûter au bonheur... Je t'aime Severus…"


	2. Brocante et foire

Happy Ever After

\- Brocante et foire

Harry et Snape étaient ensemble depuis déjà de longues années. Ils avaient toujours était un couple heureux à qui la vie souriait. Parfois elle y mettait moins d'ardeur mais malgré les hauts et les bas, leur couple tenait toujours et leur amour était toujours aussi puissant.

Aujourd'hui, le bonheur n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de sujet d'actualité. Harry avait décidé de traîner Severus sur une brocante moldue, évidemment celui-ci ne fait que grogner, et se plaindre de l'inutilité de ce déplacement.

« - Ça va Severus, t'es pas obligé de faire cette tête, c'est pas un enterrement !

\- Ah ? Pourtant il me semblait bien à moi que ma grasse matinée était six pieds sous terre…

\- Oh ? Môsieur a été privé de sa grasse matinée et fait la tête ? Et après c'est toi qui me traites de gamin ?

\- J'ai surtout été privé d'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. »

Un infime mouvement de sourcil indiquait que Severus faisait de l'humour.

Un quart d'heure plus tard…

« -Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à la fin, à t'énerver comme ça ?

\- Oh, tu sais, j'ai juste des tendances agoraphobes alors là, excuse-moi si je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme…

\- Oui, mais tu ne peux pas passer ta vie enfermé dans tes cachots ! Alors il faut bien que je te fasse prendre un peu l'air de temps à autre. »

Severus se remit à grogner et à ronchonner.

« -Hé ! Regarde Harry, j'ai trouvé une antiquité !

\- Ah non ! Severus, tu ne peux pas dire de cette magnifique lampe que c'est une antiquité, tout de même !

\- Mais non, je te parlais de la vendeuse !

\- … »

Quelques stands plus loin…

« - Non mais regarde-moi ces vieux chiffons…

\- Severus ! Tu ne peux pas critiquer les vêtements de cette femme ! Ils sont un peu ternes, certes, mais ce n'est pas une raison !

\- Mais non, je te parle de ce qu'elle vend !

\- … »

« - Merde !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as marché dedans ?

\- Non, c'est plutôt la musique de l'accordéon là-bas…

\- SEVERUS !

Enfin, quelques rues plus loin, Severus s'arrêta devant une grande étale où on vendait toute sorte de légumes.

"- Alors mon Severus, tu as enfin trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ici ?

-Hm.

-Des ingrédients pour tes potions ?

-Mais qui t'a éduqué ? C'est un oignon, banane ! Ta vraiment aucune culture en potion.

-C'est pas de ma faute si mon prof s'y prenait mal, hein ?

-Oh ! Tu faisais moins le mariolle hier quand je t'apprenais la position de la page 84…

-Moins fort Severus !"

Harry venait de rougir de la tête au pied.

"-Et donc, c'est pour quoi tout ça ?

-La soupe de ce soir.

-Des oignons ? C'est un tue-l'amour, oui !

_-Soup a l'ognon y crouton..._

-Oh non, Severus commence pas à me parler italien, tu sais quel effet ça me fait.

-C'est de l'espagnol, Harry."

Harry s'en alla promptement et laissa Severus… à ses oignons. Ils ne se retrouvèrent qu'à la fin de la foire.

Quand le soir fut venu, et la nuit déjà bien tombée sur le manoir Snape-Potter (ou Potter-Snape selon certains), Severus et Harry en étaient arrivés à la fin de leur repas. Severus attendait calmement qu'Harry ait terminé ses tartelettes aux citrons meringuées, c'était son désert préféré et encore plus quand c'était son ancien professeur qui le lui cuisinait. Quand Harry reposa enfin sa cuillère, Severus se leva de sa chaise pour se rapprocher de lui.

"Je ne t'ai pas dit, mais j'ai acheté quelque chose sur la brocante où tu m'avais emmené ce matin. En fait je t'ai acheté quelque chose, que j'ai un peu amélioré magiquement."

Snape tendit la main, le poing fermé, et murmura un sort. L'instant d'après, il tenait un énorme coeur bleu azur en peluche. Harry pouvait voir des étoiles bouger dans les coins les plus sombres et des petits nuages blancs vivoter çà et là sur le tissu. Et au milieu flottaient les mots "I'll love you forever".

"Oh tu es trop mignon Severus."

Harry s'élança vers la peluche pour la serrer contre lui, mais aussitôt qu'il la toucha, une gerbe de lumière rouge étincela. Posé sur le tissu, en plein milieu des mots, il pouvait voir une toute petite boite. Il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit pour découvrir une magnifique bague dans son écrin.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux de la bague, il tomba sur Severus, qui s'était agenouillé devant lui.

"Veux-tu m'épouser ?"

Il y eut un loooong moment de silence pendant lequel Severus eut une peur folle. _Et s'il refusait ?_ Harry était complètement choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre… Snape… Severus… Sev et lui ?

Severus entendait son coeur se briser de plus en plus alors que les secondes s'égrenaient, mais finalement Harry se jeta sur lui en criant, en hurlant le meilleur de cris de bataille :

"OUI !'"

… Et je vous raconte pas la nuit qu'ils ont passé après ça, Severus dut aller chez l'ostéopathe trois fois dans le reste de la semaine… et on était samedi soir. Enfin ça c'est une tout autre histoire.


	3. Définir le romantisme

Happy Ever After

\- Définir le romantisme

"-Bordel de merde Snape ! Tu ne peux pas résoudre ce problème de cette manière!

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Putain, mais tu le fais exprès ? Ça-ne-résoud-rien !"

Harry Potter venait de rentrer en trombe dans le salon où l'attendait Severus Snape, assis dans un fauteuil devant lui, torse nu et dégoulinant d'eau. Severus, lui, n'était vêtu en tout et pour tout que d'un peignoir.

Ça faisait un moment qu'ils étaient ensembles, maintenant. Mais les disputes n'étaient pas rares et celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir de compromis.

Harry avait un peu l'impression qu'il n'était avec Snape que pour être dans son lit, et non dans son coeur comme c'était le cas pour lui. Il savait que Snape avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments. Il se cachait toujours derrière son masque de sarcasme quand il se sentait en danger, pendant une dispute ou un moment romantique. Et Harry n'en pouvait plus. Alors, quelques jours plus tôt, il avait éclaté : "Définis-moi ce qu'est le romantisme pour toi."

C'était arrivé dans une discussion, ni la phrase, ni le ton n'avaient étés agressifs. Mais Sev avait à nouveau fui…

"Le romantisme ? Voyons, c'est de la culture générale ça ! C'est un mouvement culturel européen de la fin du XVIIIè siècle. Il a touché aussi bien la littérature, la peinture, la sculpture, la musique que la politique. Il se caractérise par la volonté d'explorer toutes les possibilités dans l'art afin d'exprimer ses états d'âme…*"

C'est là qu'Harry avait éclaté. Tout ça s'était un peu tassé depuis, juste un peu… C'était revenu un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

Comme tous les couples, ils avaient tendance à ne pas se faire de câlins lorsqu'ils étaient en froid. Or Harry venait tout juste d'aller prendre sa douche… et Snape l'y avait rejoint, totalement nu. Et l'y avait baisé.

En soit, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui dérangeait Harry. C'était même plutôt bien. Non, mieux que ça c'est l'antéchrist.

Mais Sev s'y prenait mal. Non, Harry n'était pas que son amant. Ils étaient plus que ça tout de même !

"-Quoi? Tu vas quand même pas te plaindre d'être mal baisé, non ?

-Non , c'est pas ce que je te reproche, mais je veux plus que ça !"

Un silence pesant s'était soudainement abattu sur la pièce. Snape réfléchissait à tout ce que cela signifiait, à ce qu'Harry lui demandait et à ce qu'il se sentait capable de faire. Et Harry… croisait les doigts pour ne pas être allé trop loin et faire fuir Sev en le bousculant trop. Le silence s'éternisa et devint vraiment gênant.

"-Euh… Faut que j'y aille. Ha- Hagrid m'a demandé de l'aide pour euh… je sais plus, _mais c'était très important…"_

Harry sortit, puis rerentra chercher un tee-shirt. Snape n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

.oOo.

_Il est parti._

Merci, j'avais remarqué.

_Mais il va revenir…_

Peut-être pas toujours.

_Et alors, il fait ce qu'il veut, non ?_

Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il parte !

_Ouais, ça va, pas la peine de crier !_

Toi-même !

_…_

J'ai perdu tellement d'êtres chers, je voulais pas trop m'attacher à lui, mais maintenant… Je ferais vraiment n'importe quoi pour ne pas le perdre, lui.

_Bah, t'a qu'à lui donner ce qu'il veut._

Plus... ?

_Tu peux toujours essayer, après je dis pas que ça va réussir._

Très bien : "Comment définir le romantisme ?"

_Prends exemple dur les films moldus tout baveux._

GYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !

_J'ai jamais dit que ça allait être une partie de plaisir._

Alors, un dîner aux chandelles et… euh bah, je vais lui faire un cadeau pour me faire pardonner.

_Biens, mais faut que ce soit un truc bien, et tout, qui ait de la valeur, quoi._

D'accord, je m'en charge.

_Bon, t'as l'air bien parti alors a plus, hein ? Tu me raconteras comment ça s'est passé !_

.oOo.

La nuit venait de tomber. Harry avait passé trois heures avec Hagrid à chasser les stragulots qui pullulaient dans le lac comme de la vermine. Normal, vu que c'en était.

Il n'avait plus qu'à reprendre une douche maintenant… Le salon était vide, il en profita pour se glisser dans la salle de bains. Il put tranquillement se relaxer et se détendre seul dans sa douche. Moui… ça lui manquait quand même.

Un long moment plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bains et tomba nez à nez avec un Severus magnifique. Une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte rien que pour le faire saliver et un jean sombre moulant qui faisait bien plus que lui donner une faim de loup.

"-Harry (rien que le soin qu'il mettait à prononcer son nom réussi à faire s'envoler des papillons dans son ventre) le dîner est servi."

_Quoi ? D'habitude, on commande juste un plateau repas aux elfes de maison qu'on mange sur le canapé…_

Il suivit Sev dans la cuisine où des lumières tamisées et un joli couvert pour deux les attendaient. Un immense sourire éclaira le visage d'Harry alors que Sev lui tirait galament sa chaise.

Severus lui-même avait préparé des mets délicieux. Ils passèrent une très bonne soirée, à discuter et boir du bon vin. Il était très tard quand ils se retrouvèrent allongés l'un sur l'autre dans le canapé devant la cheminée.

"-Tout a été parfait, Severus."

Il était occupé à débarrasser son allégorie de la luxure de sa chemise, et parsemait le torse ainsi découvert d'une myriade de baisers.

Sev, lui, était aux anges. C'était bien le sexe avec Harry, mais il avait tendance à être un peu trop passif à son goût, parfois.

"-Jeuh… j't'ai-préparé-un-petit-cadeau.

-Quoi ?"

Severus sortit un petit paquet de derrière le canapé. Il le donna à Harry qui le déballa avidement, ouvrit la boite qu'il contenait et… hurla commue une fillette en le laissant tomber au sol. Un bruit de verre brisé et une odeur nauséabonde se répandit dans la pièce. Harry sortit en courant et s'enferma dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Severus se précipita à sa suite et… Non, mais j'ai dit que c'était fermé, c'est pas la peine d'essayer !

"-Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Harry ! Répond-moi s'il-te-plait!... Harry ?..."

.oOo.

_Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?_

Je t'emmerde !

_Quoi ? Tu boudes ? C'est pas beau !_

Ta gueule je veux réfléchir, je sais pas ce que j'ai merdé…

_Tu veux un indice ?_

...Hmm

_Ça a fait du bruit quand ça s'est cassé._

Hmm ? Mon cadeau ? Pourtant j'ai respecté à la lettre ce que tu m'a dit : un objet de valeur !

_C'était quoi ?_

Bah, l'ingrédient de potion le plus cher du marché en ce moment.

_...Dans mes souvenirs, c'est les animelles** de Magyar à pointes qui ont atteint les 10 000 gallions le kilo y'a trois jours…_

T'inquiète, tes souvenirs sont exacts.

**_… … … T'AS PAS FAIT ÇA ?!_**

.oOo.

Bon, une semaine d'abstinence, Severus comme Harry s'en seraient bien passé. Déjà que Severus devait dormir sur **son** canapé dans** son propre** salon. Alors ce matin, il se glissa dans sa chambre et dans son lit, à côté de son bel adonis endormi, avec un plateau petit déjeuner.

Il réveilla sa belle aux bois dormant d'un baiser, dont les yeux ensomeillés s'ouvrirent lentement.

"-Ngh… Severus ?

-Bonjour mon ange, tu as bien dormi ?

\- Nan, fait froid dans ton lit quand t'y est pas.

-Tant mieux puisque je viens le réchauffer.

-Severus…

-Nan, nan, nan. Je ne te reparle pas de sexe, mais de petit de déjeuner.

-C'est ça, ouais…"

Ils mangèrent ensemble, Harry ayant troqué son oreiller contre le torse de Severus.

"-C'est bien que tu sois là, il fait moins froid… Aurais-tu trouvé ta définition du romantisme ?

-Oui. C'est toi. Je ferais tout pour prendre soin de toi, te rendre heureux et que tu reste là pour le reste de nos vies.

-Hmmm… T'es mignon mon Severus.

-Je suis sérieux, Harry."

Avec sa mine la plus sérieuse, Severus lui présenta une petite boîte… LA petite boîte.

Harry fut trop choqué pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, et ne put plus rien articuler de cohérent jusqu'au lendemain matin. Severus avait été décidé à lui prouver son amour de la meilleure des manières : en le prenant tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le supplie d'arrêter. Donc trois heures du matin, le lendemain.

Et Severis prit pour réponse les nombreux "OUI !" qu'Harry murmura, gémit, exhala, cria, hurla ou expira durant toute la journée.

**Fin**

*Merci Wikipedia !

**Animelles = les testicules (si, si ^^)


End file.
